Coming Home
by SailorCheesy
Summary: Alfred has been away at war for two years, and is finally coming back to his love. One-shot.


_Snow is falling, a beautiful sight._

Ivan watches, an excited expression on his face, at the oncoming blonde man. How long had it been since he had seen that wonderful face? How long had it been since he had ran his fingers through that silky blonde hair, touched his smooth, slightly-tanned skin...?

And now, there he was, walking up the pathway leading to the home they shared, though only Ivan had been occupying it as of late. The snow fell around the blonde man in such a way that he looked like an angel walking up the steps.

Ivan, overcome with love for the other man, jumps up from his seat on the edge of the windowsill, rushing to the door and flinging it open with extreme force. Immediately, he throws himself into the blonde's arms, tears streaming down his pale face and into the shorter mans hair, sniffling uncontrollably.

The shorter man stumbles backward, and then falls on his back into the snow-dusted ground., a shocked expression on his face.

Ivan pushes himself into a position where his hands are on either side of the blonde's head, his knees also on either side of the blonde's.

His breath hitches in his throat when he sees the man on the ground, staring up at him with his usually bright blue eye and energetic smile. But now, his sweet, kind face had a long scar on one side, running from the top of his forehead to just below his cheekbone.

Ivan, with shaking hands, gingerly runs a finger along the scar, his breath coming out in uneven puffs because of the cold air.

"Who did this to you?" He asks, his voice dark, his eyes full of loathing.

Who could ever even think of doing this to such a pure, innocent, perfect person? Although, they surely wouldn't think him innocent, of course... After all, he was fighting against their country...

"Ivan..." The man underneath him smiles lightly, "I'm home for the first time in two years and all you want to know is who to punish for my minor injuries? Where's the giant speech on your undying love for me, and how much you have longed for my presence? I thought you were more romantical than this!"

Ivan smiles lightly, drawing in a deep breath.

"Alfredka, I have missed you with so much of my being that a part of me was completely locked away without you here. I am not the same person without you around; I am not myself. Every single breath was strained; every second, my thoughts were of you. My love for you is almost too much for me to handle; it hurt so much with you gone, I wanted to join the military myself, just to see you.

"You are so pure, and so full of light, that without you, my world was entirely shrouded in darkness. I couldn't even bare to look at your picture; I had to put them all away, for fear that your absence would reduce me to tears. You are so pure so beautiful, so amazing, so innocent, it hurts to not see your unfaltering smile... I couldn't even think of straying, I couldn't even bear the thought of being with someone else, even though you had told me I could, and you would be happy for me!

"I am so in love with you, that my emotions, my mind, my heart, do not even belong to me anymore, but you. I cannot think freely; for you're the only thing my mind will stay on. I cannot feel correctly; for every ounce of me is filled with sadness when you aren't around, and such pure bliss when you are, that I can never be angry at anything. My mind betrays me; for I know that giving myself away is not the right thing to do, because that gives me no control, yet I cannot stop myself from loving you.

"You are my one and only, you are my everything. I would like to say that I could exercise some control when it comes to you, that I could resist the temptation of fulfilling your every wish... But I can't say that and mean it, and it would hurt to lie to you. What I can honestly say, though, is that I will do anything you ask of me without question. You asked for a speech of my undying love for you, and here it is.

"Alfredka, there is only one thing I ask of you. Please, do not abuse the power you hold over me."

"Would it be abusing my power if I asked you to please continue this speech?" Alfred asks, "Your voice is the most beautiful thing I've heard in two years."

"Alfredka, I love you so much that a simple touch from you, even a smile in my direction can overload my senses so much I can't form another coherent thought for hours at a time. I have never, ever in my entire life, desired something so much as I desire your happiness. There is nothing more important to me than your life—even my own is not as important.

"You are the single person who has opened my heart, who has made me feel vulnerable. Even now, though I'm practically pinning you to the ground, all you have to do is ask me to move... I would not resist.

"It breaks my heart to say no to you, the reason why I have done it so few times. And that was only because you didn't press the matter. If you had, I would have caved in. You have made me cave before—even if doing so makes me extremely angry with myself."

Alfred grabs Ivan's face in his hands and pushes it downwards, capturing his lips before he can say anymore.

When they finally pull away, Alfred breathes out, smiling. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He says.

Ivan stares at him, his violet orbs blinking rapidly, his heart suddenly beating a mile a minute.

"Will you do me the honor of taking on my last name?" Alfred asks, reaching into a pocket, he pulls out a small box.

"A-A-Alfredka...!" Ivan says, staring at the little box.

Alfred opens it, revealing a ring with purple jewels sparkling, laid over a golden band. Ivan gapes.

"Y-You want me to be... Ivan Jones...?"

"More than anything in the world." Alfred says, smiling.

"Alfred, nothing would make me happier than to be by your side for the remainder of my days."


End file.
